Teh Lolkittehs of Narnya
by OldFashionedGirl95
Summary: In which an itteh bitteh kitteh named Luci falls down a laundry chute and finds sno and cheezeburgerz. Language: LOLkitteh. You have been warned. COMPLETED.
1. Wintr Land

**AN: Gentle Readers, who have come to know me as one concerned with grammar and spelling and Good Writing, be forewarned if you do journey further in this tale. I have sinned and fallen short of Good Writing, and used objective for subjective, and have written a story in what is vulgarly spoken of as "LOLspeak." For I did research, and study, and write in the ways of Good Writing all the day long, and my mind did grow weary, and sought amusement in the halls of laugh-out-loud felines, and the muse of felines did visit me, and verily, I did fall in with her and write in that low tongue. Thus, Gentle Readers, if you do wish for Good Writing, I fear you must leave me now, and await the day, which in all likelihood shall come after this season of feasting is ended, when I may again turn my pen to worthier pursuits.**

**AN2: I spent too much time with the LOLcat Bible today, and it combined with story my mom told last night about my grandfather's boyhood cat, Susie Q, who fell down the laundry chute one day, and the mixture attained critical mass and out came LOLCATS. You have been forewarned. Oh, and Calyn, this one's for you, even if you did turn off PMs and made it impossible for me to contact you. *glares at Calyn*  
>Anyway, here's the beginning of Lolkittehs of Narnya, and let me know if you think I should continue it. Hope you like it!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I can haz Narnya? Kthxbai.**

* * *

><p>O HAI.<p>

Dis iz stori bout 4 kittehs: 2 boi kittehs n 2 gurl kittehs. N dey r namedz Petr, Susie Q, Ed, and Lucy. Cuz dats wut dey r namd, k? N wun dai Luci wuz playing nd she fellded downz the big hole wer the durty cloz r put, so dey kan b washed, dat iz why. Srsly.

And Luci wuz in teh cloz pyl and cud not see, and wen her gotz out, der wuz lots and lots of sno. And it was like lotz ov trees and wintr, and snoing. And Luci was all like, LIKE. And der was big flashlite on stik, so her cud see, eben tho der wer no othr kittehs. Srsly. And Luci went, "Kewl." And den a black gote-kitteh caim and sed, "O hai. I has cheeseburgerz and toona and cookehs. You can haz too." And Luci sed, "O rly? Kthx!"

So dey had cheeseburgers and toona and cookehs, n wuz gud. But black gote-kitteh wuz all bad in his hart, cuz he wuz going to not let Luci go home gainz. But Ceiling Cat wuz watching and sed, "DO NOT LIKE!" so gote-kitteh sed 2 Luci. "U shud go homez. Cuz ebil witch cat-woman iz here, and her is white but not like Ceiling Cat, n she maded it alwaiz wintr but never eber Christmas, and no Christmas treezes or cookehs or prezens." And Luci sed, "DO NOT LIKE. Kthxbai," and her wented home gainz.

And wen Luci gotz homez, her sed to Petr nd Susie Q. nd Ed, "O hai. Der is a wintr land in hole wer durty cloz go, and ebil cat-woman. And I hadz cheeseburgerz." And dey all went, "No wai. Srsly?" and Luci was laik, "Ya rly." So they wentd and lukd downz teh hole, and der was NO WINTR LAND OR CHEEZBURGERZ. Jus cloz!11one!" And Luci sed, "But it wuz der. Srsly." And Ed said, "FAIL." And Luci cryzed, cuz her wuz an itteh bitteh kitteh.


	2. Gushifuds

**AN2: My OpenOffice automatically corrected it to "the" every time I wrote "teh" and that is not tolerable in a work so silly as this. So it's re-uploaded and fixed, with proper incorrect spelling. Enjoy.**

**AN: I find it ironic that my first multi-chapteral fic is in Lolkitteh—definitely not what I imagined, but fun. Thank you to all my reviewers, whether favorable or not. For all who don't enjoy this kind of humor in large doses, I hope to be posting a more thoughtful, Christmas-themed fic soon. And to my flamer, Anonycat: OK. Thank you. Goodbye.**

**O hai, Calyn! U iz not dedded. Nd I'z not reezon u'z inakksessble. I haz a happi. A yiddle one. I can haz ur email, pws? Kthx.**

**Dis iz prt 2 of stori, wif gushifuds for WillowDryad. And fur Calyn. Her is gud kitteh, and peepul shud be nise to hers and not say #FAIL like Ed kitteh. Kthx?**

**Disclaymed.**

Luci has a sad bcuz Ed said, "#FAIL" and no wuz nise. Nd dey had dinner wif teh drai kitteh fud and no toona and no cheezeburgerz, bcuz wen ur daddi's dad wuz teh little kitteh, der no wuz cheezeburgerz, bcuz teh soldjers gotz dem for teh war gainst teh ebil Basement Cat Minion and hiz armeez kittehs. So der wuz no cheezeburgers. Rly.

But Luci thot, "Wintr land wuz der. It wuz. Rly!1one!" So she wented to hole fur cloz and jumpd in leik "Geronimo!" But Ed kitteh (he wuz black kitteh nd meen) seed her and thot wudz givz him a happi to go sai "#FAIL" again. So he jumpd in too, vwy, vewy kwiet.

Nd wen he gotted thru teh cloz and stufz, der waz wintr land! Nd sno and treez and stufs! And flashlite on stik so kittehs cud see, eben tho kittehs kan see in dark too. And Ed sed, "Weerd." Den Ed kitteh herd sownd leik lotz of kitteh bels. Nd dere wuz big sled wif itteh bitteh kitteh minyun and ebil Cat Woman. But Ed diddent kno dis. He thot Wite Cat Woman wuz pritty and kewl, and he sed, "O hai!" But cat woman just satted der all kewl and lookded at himz and wuz laik, "R u a kitteh?" nd he sed yes.

So cat woman sed, "Cum sit wif me." So he did. And cat woman gived him teh gushifuds and he eated dem all up and putted dem in hiz tummy. Nom nom nom. But cat woman no eated teh gushifuds, cuz dey had TEH CATNIPZ inz dem. But Ed diddent kno diz, and he hadz a happi, cuz teh catnipz givez u teh happiz. Srsly.

Nd cat woman sez, "Wer didz u cum frum?" So him sez "Frum hole wer durty cloz goz. Nd I haz a brudder and 2 sisteh kittehs, and Luci kitteh caimed firsteth."

So cat woman sez, "4 kittehs? Rly?" and he sez, "Srsly," and she finks "O NOES" but she sez "Kewl." And Ed kitteh sez, "I can haz moar gushifuds?" and she sez, "Can haz. If u bringz me ur fambly kittehs, den u can haz. Nd I wilz makez u teh boss kitteh, too."

Nd he goes all liekz, "No wai! Rly?" and shez liekz, "Ya rly. Furst u bringz me teh fambly." And Ed kitteh sez "W00t!1! Kthx!"

Cat woman sez, "Kthxbai," but Ed sez, "Can haz moar gushifuds nao?" and she sez "NO CAN HAZ NAO. L8r." And she driveded waz on her sled wif teh kitteh bels.

Den Luci kitteh caim up thru sno and stuff, wif invisibul coat. Her hadz a happi cuz seed gote-kitteh again, and cuz Ed wuz der too. "O hai!" she sed. "U gotted in, too! See teh sno and stuf? Dat's cuz ebil basement cat woman is in teh Narnya, making teh wintr."

Ed no feelz gud, bcuz he thotted cat woman awsum, but maybee no iz awsum. And he iz havng teh catnipz withdrawlz. Iz no fun.

So dey goz homz.

**AN: Plz to revoo? Kthx!**


	3. JK!

**AN: This now has a third as many reviews as my previously most-reviewed story. Thank you all! I'm really glad you're enjoying it. I am too, though I can't do it every day for fear of ODing on exclamation points and/or catpital letters and forgetting how to spell. But here's another update for you all, and please keep the feedback coming! I live off'n it, y'know.**

**Y shud I disclaym it? I'z not uzin any nayms annywun knos.**

**O hai. Dis iz prt 3 of stori, wif gurl cloz fur Laura Andrews. And fur WillowDryad. (A dryad kitteh iz kitteh hoo livez in tree).**

So Luci runned to Petr (he wuz orange stripeh kitteh) and Susie Q. (she wuz wite nd black liek Siamese kitteh) and sezd, "Wintr land iz REALZ! Nd Ed wented too!" And dey sedded, "O rly?"

But Ed sed, "Hahaha! JK!" cuz he wuz meen and hadz a mad.

So Luci haz a sad 'gain.

But Petr and Susie Q. thot maibe Luci no hadz a san-i-tee. So dey wented to Vewy Old Teecher Cat and sedzd, "Luci sez, fownd wintr land in hole fur cloz. Can haz u tell her no iz reel? Cuz IZ NOT!" But Teecher Cat sed, "Iz Luci lying basement kitteh?" And dey sed, "noes," and he sed, "Y u rowwied? Iz gud."

Nd dey sed, "But wintr land NO WUZ DERE!" and Teecher Cat sed, "O rly? U can plz to mind own bukkits? Kthxbai." So dat wuz dat, and dey all minded own bukkits, and no wented bai teh durty cloz hole. But den wun dai, teh SCARY HOUSEKEEPEH KITTEH OF DOOM!1one! And dey runnd to hyde, and dey all fell downd teh cloz hole, and wuz liekz "NO CAN SEE," cuz of cloz and stufs, or maybe wuz sno. And dey were in teh wintr land!

So Petr hisst at Ed fur beeng meen to Luci kitteh. Nao Ed haz a big mad. And Susie Q. sed dey shud bar-ro cloz frum pyle, to be warmz in sno, but der wuz JUS GURL CLOZ! Nd dey wuz all lacee and silkee, nd Ed sed, "No WAIZ!" nd Petr sed dey wuzzent go'ng to. Cuz dey wuz kittehs wif lots of furz.

So der wuz lite on stik and sno and stufs, and Luci tuk dem to see teh gote-kitteh. But gote-kitteh no wuz der, bcuz of evul basement cat woman, hoo wuz vewy, vewy evul and hadz a big mad, and 'rested him fur beeng nise to Luci kitteh.

So dey wented to see beevehs instead, cuz dey wuz hongree, and dey had dinner wif no cheezeburgerz, but FISHEEZ! And MILKS! W00t! Nom nom nom. Den dey sedded, "Wer iz nise gote-kitteh?" and Mr. B. sed, "Ooo. Iz no gud. He iz in catsl, beeng teh lawn dekarashun."

Nd Luci wuz liek "No rly?" and he sed "Ya rly," and dey wuz all lyk, "O NOES!"

But Mr. B. sed, "Iz wil bee OK, bcuz Big Cat iz heer, nd he DOES NOT WANT teh evul basement cat woman heer." Diz gabez Petr and Susie Q and Luci happiz, but it no givd black kitteh Ed a happi. No. Ed runnd wai.

**Revoo? Kthx!**


	4. Oreos

**AN: I was quite surprised that this was so popular, though I suppose it shouldn't be so shocking. I have more reviews here (twice as many) as anywhere else, and people have started pestering me for an update. So, here it is, folks. We might see more of these kittehs in January, after I get back into Good Writing, and I hope we do, but I really don't have any more of this written and I would appreciate suggestions. Like WillowDryad's lovely suggestion, which has become the title of this chapter.**

**This is disclaimed.**

**O hai. Dis is prt 4 of stori, fur Rose and Psyche. Cuz I hasnted dedddicayted annyting to her. :-)**

Wen dey seed Ed had runnd way, dey said "O NOES!" Nd Mr B sed, "He if wif teh basement cat woman. In her catsle, beeng evul. We muss go seez Big Cat."

So dey wented, bcuz Big Cat DID NOT WANT evul basement cat woman in Narnya, makng it wintr land. And wile dey wented, all teh sno went melty and bai-by! Nd dey sed, "O wao! Y iz sno gon?"

Nd Mr B sed "Awsum! Big Cat is in cat woman's wintr land, making it NO WINTR!11! Elebenty!" So dey wuz all like "W00t!" Big Cat iz like Ceiling Cat, but he iz lello, wif big long furz rownd hiz fase, and he iz son of teh Big Cat King over oshun. No one seez teh Big Cat King, cuz kittehs DO NOT WANT wetfurz. (But many yrs layter, King Catspan wentd on big bote over oshun, but he diddent see teh Big Cat King eetehr.)

So dey wented to Big Cat. He sitted on a hill wif teh itteh bitteh kitteh committeh. Nd der wuz moar gote-kittehs, and neigh-man (and big neigh-man naymed "Oreos"), and tree-kittehs, and teh kittehs hoo livz in teh waterz (cuz der iz sum kittehs hoo LIKEZ watr) and teh big kittehs and teh big burds, but teh kittehs no eated teh burds, cuz dey wuz vewy, vewy big burds.

And dey sedded to Big Cat, "O hai Big Cat. Can u plz to help? Mr Gote-kitteh iz in catsl, beeng lawn deckarashun, 'nd Ed is in catsl wif cat woman, beeng evul, and we haz big sadz."

Big Cat sez, "Ooo. I haz a sad nao, too. I iz going to helpz, but, iz hard."

Den one of teh evul cat woman's big bad dogs tried to eated Susie Q and Lucy, but Petr maked him dedded, and dey all had cheezeburgerz! fur teh dinnerz.

But meenwile, teh Ed kitteh wented to cat woman, wen der wuz stil lots of sno, and Ed thotted, "Wen I iz teh Boss Kitteh, I willz get teh monorail kittehs. And INVISABUL BICYCLES!"

So he gotted to cat woman, and sedz, "Fambly kittehs r at Beeber hows. I can haz moar gushifuds nao?"

But evul cat woman wuz evul. She sedded "NO CAN HAZ!" and gibd him soggeh drai kitteh fud. So he no had a happi.


	5. Big Sadz

**AN: In accordance with my expectations, the LOLrebellion made its presence known but shortly after I began the study of the founding and government of America. For inasmuch as I did labour to understand the pamphlet put forth by Thomas Paine in the months which did immediately precede the declaration of independence by the states united on the continent of America, so did the kittens of doom and appalling grammar attack mercilessly, and demand in loud voices that I continue the account of their history. Being helpless against the attack of kittens of doom, I present for your enjoyment, Gentle Readers, the fifth part of my account.**

**Disclaymdefied.**

**O HAI. Dis iz prt 5 of stori. Iz fur WillowDryad, bcuz she is nise and lissens to me tokk about angels and the headz of pinz. Fanks, Willow.**

Teh ebul cat woman tooked Ed and itteh bitteh kitteh minion and wented in sled to find teh Big Cat. But den all sno went melted and it no wuz wintr, and dis teh ebul cat woman DID NOT WANT, bcuz of sled and stuffs. So she hadz a mad.

So tehy wakked instead, and ebul cat woman's minion had spray bottlez, and he sprayded Ed kitteh, and wuz meen, and mayded Ed kitteh get wetfurz. Do not want!

but cat woman had big, big mad, nd wuz to be making Ed dedded wif big meet nife, but Oreos teh neigh-man and teh big burds rescood him, but tehy diddent see teh cat woman cuz she hadz magik and maked him think she wuz just big toona can. So Oreos and burds brotted Ed kitteh bak to Big Cat, and Big Cat tokked wif him and gabed him noo kitteh hart and maded him gud kitteh.

And Ed kitteh sed, wuz sorree fur beeng ebul and he can haz a forgibnes?

And Petr and Susie Q. and Luci, tehy all sed, "Can haz!" So dey hadded big hug, and happiz. Yiddle ones.

And DEN, ebul cat woman comed. She wuz ebul. She sed Ed kitteh muss be dedded, cuz he sed "#FAIL" nd wuz ebul. Nd she sed, "I CAN HAZ HIZ BLUD KTHX!1!"

But Big Cat sed, "No can haz," and dey tokked and tokked fur yong time. Den Big Cat rored nd cat woman went way.

And in teh nite, Big Cat sneeked owt, but Susie Q. and Luci wented wif him, bcuz tehy all had big sadz, nd Big Cat's sad wuz teh bigst sad of all.


	6. Biggur Sadz Bfoar Teh Dawn

**AN: Gentle Readers, I do shirk my appointed duties and the tasks given me in writing this account. I beg of you not to withhold your favor from me, an I not continue speedily, but to bear patiently with me, as the Holy Apostle James doth instruct us, and I vow in the sight of all large felines, that, be it early or late, that I shall complete the tale of the cats before the sun completes its course in the heavens.**

**Disclaymdefied.**

**O HAI. Dis iz prt 6 of stori. Sorree fur all the caps. :-) Dis prt is fur . . . um. . . Rose and Syke, bcuz deddicayshuns iz fun. And msg to Calyn: IZ NAWT. Kthx, and revoo if u plz. Fanks. O, and I will gibz a cookeez to annywun hoo knoz why teh chapter nayme iz funnee. **

Dey all had big sadz that night. Luci nd Susie Q. hided in bushes wile Big Cat wented to ebul cat woman. Nd she wuz all liek "MWAHAHAHA! Yoo haz been pwned!"

But he no sed anyfing.

So she tyded him ups wif big ropez nd cut off hiz yong furz and sed, "Nao I will be to makng yoo dedded, and tomorro I will be to be makng evverwun dedded, and all teh kittehs and evverfind, nd make Narnya MAH WINTR LAND FOR EVVER."

But he no sed anyfing.

And Susie Q. and Luci hided der fases in der paws. Wen dey lukd up, Big Cat wuz dedded nd ebul cat woman and all her basement kitteh minyuns wuz gonez.

Dey cryded. Lots. Iz wuz vewy, vewy, big sad. And dey sitted wif teh boddee of Big Cat. And yiddle mousez cummd, and Susie Q. went "MICEZ!" but Lui sed, "NOES! Don't be eateding dem! Dey iz gud micez!" So Susie Q. no eated teh mise, cuz Luci sed so, nd teh mousez eated teh big ropez. Teh basement cat wich woman had tyded dem rownd Big Cat, but teh gud yiddle mise nommed fru dem, nd Susie Q. nd Lui pushed tehm off.

And den dey cryded moar and moar, cuz, had ginormouses sadz.

But wuz cold, so teh kittehs gotz upped and wakked rownd wile sun wuz rizng. And dere wuz big shake! And lowd noyz! And teh rocks, liek, crakked!

And Luci sed, "O NOES DEY BE TAKNG HIZ BODDEE!"

Cuz Big Cat's boddee NO WUZ DERE and Luci wuz to be cryng 'gain, but DEN, THERE WUZ BIG CAT.

And he NO WUZ DEDDED!1!1! Elebenty! He wuz LIVE! So dey had big, big, vewy, vewy big happiz!

TEH YAYZ!


	7. WIN!

**AN: Greetings, noble readers. I bring you glad tidings, for this day is published another installment of the cherished tale of small felines. I suffered a small shock this day last, when I discovered that the small felines in my tale were not graced with a visit from Father Christmas, as were the children in the tale which did inspire me. That is why, as you shall see, the smallest and youngest feline is taken aback by the discovery of the gift which she was then given, for I am, in some small way, making light of the institution known generally as the Plot Hole. **

**This shall be the penultimate installment in this lengthy series, and it is my hope that you, my Gentle Readers, shall be edified by the reading of it; or if not edified, then at the very least amused by the levity herein contained.**

**Disclaymed.**

**O HAI. Dis is prt 7 of stori. Ahfinks dis part muss b deddicayted to MissShakespeare72, bcuz she sed lots of vewy nise fings bouts mah storees. Fank yoo, MissShaykspeer!**

So Luci nd Susie Q. and Big Cat wented to find moar kittehs to helps stop teh evul cat woman. So dey goed to her catsl, and finded yots of kittehs in catsl, beeng lawn deckarashuns, nd Big Cat likkifyded dem, and dey no wuz statchooz moar. So dey all had happiz. Wuz gud. Nd dey fownded Mr. Gote-kitteh, nd Big Cat likked himz too. So ebberwun had happiz, nd dey wented fast! to find teh boi kittehz, cuz dey wuz fyting cat woman and all hers basement kitteh minyunz.

Wen dey gotted dere, tehy all helpded fytez, nd mayd all teh minyunz dedded. And Big Cat mayd teh evul basement cat woman deddedifyed too, so evverwun wuz all liek w00t! But Ed kittwh hadz big owwie, were cat woman hurted him, so Big Cat sed to Luci kitteh,

"He can haz ur corjal?" (Corjal iz magik fwowwer joose.)

Nd Luci went, "I haz corjal? Wut?" But she lukd, nd she DID HAZ, so she wuz all "O yay! Suweet!"

So she gibd Ed teh corjal, and she wanted to gib hik teh big huggie, but tehre wuz udder kittehs wif owwies, so she wented to helpify dem, wile Big Cat likkifyd teh deckarashun-statchoo kittehs taht wuz, liek, evverwere.

And wen everrwun wuz all better, and all teh boobooz wuz kissed, den dey all had BIG HUGGIE. And tehy cryded, but, wuz happi teerz. And Wiwwow teh Tree-Kitteh finks, wuz rly rly yong huggie, liek ten owers yong. But I no finkso. But Tree-Kitteh wants me to say taht Petr kitteh cryded too, bcuz wuz so happi Ed had noo kitteh hart and no wuz dedded.

And that nite tehy all had CHEEZEBURGERZ! and TOONA fur teh dinnurz. WANT! And, wuz warm, wif no sno or stufs to gib kittehs wetfurz, so dey all had big big ginormousness happiz. W00t!


	8. Teh Chasngs ub Teh Wite DearFingy

**AN: Gentle Readers, we have come to the end of our tale, and I thank you most heartily for your encouragement and approbation, which you did offer me most readily even when I was tardy in my continuation of the account. I must now, in the fashion of all good authors, offer my acknowledgements and thanks to all to whom I am indebted, and I pray you, depart not from my company, for I shall endeavour to redeem the oft-wearying recitation from the bane of tedium, and when it is once passed, then shall you find the tale itself. **

**Thanks are in order to my friend Calyn, for she did instruct me in the ways of LOLcats and lead me in the paths of felines. **

**And thanks to Rose and Psyche, who knew not the manner in which I did speak, and yet diligently perused the writings and offered their praise.**

**My thanks go also to Laura Andrews, who is a good beta, a good listener, and a good friend.**

**Many, many thanks are due to WillowDryad, without whom this tale would not have been told (do not the Laws of Authorship require me to say that somewhere?) or at least, would not have been nearly as funny. Forsooth, 'twas she who did contrive the most amusing words and concepts in this tale, and I do thank her for her friendship, encouragement, and chastisement.**

**And I thank you, my loyal and beloved readers, both those of you who did publicly review and those of you who have been the silent presence in the statistics file, for remaining with me this month past and for enabling this tale to become the most popular of those I have published.**

**I'll shut up now, except to say that the last two lines will probably only be funny if you've heard the Charlie Brown song "A Book Report on Peter Rabbit."**

**Disclaymed. **

**O HAI. Dis is last prt of stori, fur evverbuddee hoo reeds and fur evverbuddee hoo gibs me revoos. Fank yoo!**

Teh next dai, evverwun wented to big catsl in eest, ware der wuz 4 king-chayrz fur teh 4 kittehz, n Big Cat maked teh boi kittehz kingz and teh gurl kittehz he maked kweenz, n evverbuddeh wuz all liek TEH YAYZ we can haz king n kween kittehz 'gain! And dey all cheered liek "Huzza!" n "Hip hip hoora!" n teh fish-kittehs hoo livez in teh oshun (hoo WANT wetfurz, srsly), dey singed prety moosic cuz dey wuz all liek w00t.

So evverbuddee had happiz, n Petr n Susie Q. n Ed n Luci sitted on teh speshul chayrs and wuz kingz n kweenz n maked gud roolz so evverbuddee wud be nise to eech uvver n itteh bitteh kittehs no wud hafs to go to skool. And dey all had cheezeburgerz, but no gushifuds, cuz Ed sed no can haz, k?

Wuz gud. Narnya had happee tehn. And lots n lots of yeerz der wuz, n teh yiddle kitteh kingz and kweenz growd up and turnd into big kitteh cats, n dey had happiz 2, but sometimez tehy missd tehr mama kitteh, and had sads.

So wun dai, Mr. Gote-kitteh cummd nd sed, "O hai king n kween kittehz!"

Dems sed "O hai! How iz ur bukkit?"

Nd himz sed, "Mah bukkit iz gud, kthx. R ur bukkits gud?" and dey sed yes, kthx. Den he sed, "Teh wite deer-fingy iz in ur Narnya, gibing teh wishez." Dey all wuz liek "O RLY?" and Mr. Gote-kitteh wented "Ya, rly," and Luci wuz liek "W00t! We can haz wishez!"

So dey all gode to find wite deer-fingy, hoo gibz wishez. Wuz antler-bunneh, liek we callz "jakkalope;" n wuz vewy, vewy hards to ketch. Dey runnd nd runnd, but antler-bunneh rund faster n faster n gotted way. So dey no had wishez.

But den dey gotted to teh big flashlite on teh stik in all teh treez, n Luci cat sed "Lo! Let us go to our ancestral home and greet our mother before we return to the castle." And they all were in agreement, so tehy fownded teh cloz pyle, n jumped vewy vewy hi and gotted homez.

AND DEY WUZ ITTEH BITTEH KITTEHZ 'GAINZ! Liek, no wais!

And dey wuz all liek O_o.

So dey wented to Vewy Old Teecher Cat and telld him, n himz wuz liek O WAO YOO HAZ HAD ADVENCHOORZ!

And dey wuz vewy vewy vewy vewy happee to be home.

Teh vewy vewy, vewy end. Amen.


End file.
